Machine-to-machine (M2M) refers to technologies that allow both wireless and wired systems to communicate with other devices. M2M can include the case of industrial instrumentation including a device (such as a sensor or meter) to capture an event (such as inventory level) that is relayed through a network to an application that translates the captured event into information, such as a message that an item needs to be restocked.